Maybe it's true
by Sabrina2000
Summary: A sad story about Misty being hurt and Ash deals with the pains of it


****

Maybe it's true

Disclamer: I do not own poke'mon nor any of it's characters, I only own the story and the song called Maybe it's true all the rest is property of Nintendo and other companies who own poke'mon..

""~mean someone is talking out loud. 

*~means someone is thinking.

( )~Poke'mon talk in the story and that's what they mean or explaining what something means.

"Where are we Ash Ketchum?" Misty yelled.

"I know where we are, we are umm... oh I don't know." Ash tried to explain as he was looking at the map. It was another normal day, the group was lost and Ash and Misty get into an argument.

"Even a normal poke'mon trainer can read a map!" Misty said in an outrage.

"Well if you hadn't been bugging me I could know where we are!" Ash replied.

"Oh don't you even go there, you probably couldn't even find yourself out of a bag!" Misty replied.

"O.k., calm down, Ash give me the map and I'll find out where we are." Brock said as he took the map from Ash. Brock looked at the map in curiosity and finally said, "This area is not on the map, Ash you were right."

"You see Misty, I'm not dumb, the map is so ha ha!" Ash said as if he won. Misty gave out a sigh then sat down on the ground with her Togepi. "Well, I guess we can camp here for tonight because it's getting late and we will search for a new route tomorrow." Brock explained as he sat his stuff down. The group sat there stuff down and began to make up camp. Once done Misty picked up her backpack and walked out into the woods not saying anything. "What's up with her?" Ash asked. "She seemed pretty upset, Ash I think you hurt her feelings." Brock said while trying to cook. "Pika-pi-chu-pi-pi-pi-pika."(I think Brock is right, you were kind of mean to her earlier.) Pikachu said eating his poke'mon food. Ash thought about this hard and decided to be a friend and go apologize.

Meanwhile after Misty ran for a long time she came upon a beautiful lake. She sat down on a bench out by the lake with Togepi sleeping on her lap. She took out a locket she had found a while back before she even knew Ash, or Brock. She opened it and there was a picture on the right side of Ash, Brock, Togepi, Pikachu and her and on the left side there was a picture of just Ash. Of course she put the pictures in the locket, but the weird thing about it was that she found it the day before she met Ash and on front of the locket that said, "Never give up you're dreams." She always thought about giving it to Ash because he wanted to become the worlds greatest poke'mon master and the locket reminded it of him, but instead of his picture she'd put her picture. But they would always fight and he or her would always be yelling at each other. You see no one but Misty knew about the locket or her feeling's, not even Togepi. She thought for a long time.*What should I do? I mean Ash and me always fight. I don't want to but he always gets on my nerves. I'm acting like a kid, I need to act more mature, that's what I need to do.(end of thoughts.) Behind her someone approached her, she thought it was Brock and Ash but she turned and her whole life went black.

About five minutes later Ash saw a red liquid on the ground and continued to follow it. He yelled in horror, "No!, Brock come help, Mist is hurt, Brock!" He cried and picked up Misty, she was shot. Misty woke up slightly and said, "What happened, what's going on, Ash?" But Ash looked back down and said, "Go back to sleep, don't worry I'm here." She finally went back to sleep. They finally got Misty to a hospital about ten minutes later. Everyone got a turn to see her once after her tests and examinations. Brock took Togepi and Pikachu in with him because Ash wanted to go in alone. It was now Ash's turn to go in. He entered the room slowly. *I hope she's o.k., I don't want her to be on cords or tubes.(end of thoughts.) "Hey." Misty said in a light voice. "How are you?" Ash asked. "Well, I'm kind of tired and very soar." she said but she tried to not cry. "I'm sorry, for everything I said to you." Ash begged for forgivness. "It's o.k. don't worry about me, worry about your journey and pikachu." She said smiling slightley. She continued, "I don't think I'm going to make it Ash." Misty said with a tear coming down her face. "Don't say that, and don't worry you'll be fine." He said as he wiped the tear off of her face. Nurse Joy came in and told them that visiting hours are over. Ash walked over to Misty and said, "I'll be here first thing in the morning." He then kissed her on the cheek. They both blushed. Ash walked out of the room waving goodbye. Misty took out the locket and looked at it.*I'm not going to make it and I won't to give this to Ash most of all, so she took out w little carving knife and carve a few words in the back of the locket. Professer Oak had called Ash and said he had heard what happened over the news, and told him that a friend would provide them housing until Misty got out of the hospital. It was not far, about a five minute walk. He finally told Ash that he knew Misty would be fine, she's got the greatest friends in the world. The started to walk to the house and when they entered the house it was large and beautiful and the man was very nice and said his name was Professer Knight, he then showed them to their rooms. Ash could barley get any sleep that night, he had so much on his mind. Brock thought about Misty too, but not as much as Ash. But when he woke up he heard the phone down stairs and he ran down to see who it was. He picked up the phone and said, "Uhh, uh, No this can't happen." Then he hung up the phone and tears came down his face. He went up stairs to tell Brock what happened. 

"Brock, Brock wake up!" 

"Yeah Ash what is it?"

"Nurse Joy just called and said that um, um, Misty died this morning about five minutes ago." After he said that Ash burst out in tears. He continued in a teary way, "She wants us to come down to the hospital and umm... take care of her will and call her family." Ash, Brock, pikachu, and togepi all walked to the hospital together. Nurse Joy was waiting for them outside. She took them inside an into her office. They all sat down and Nurse Joy began to speak, "I am so sorry of what happened and Misty had left a will and here what it states, it states that Togepi will go to Brock, she says take good care of him, and for Ash she leaves her diary and this locket." Ash picked up the locket and read the inscription, " Never Give up your dreams." Ash shed tears and opened the locket there was a picture of Misty on the left side and on the right side there was a picture of all three of them. He closed it and turned it on the back and read the inscription to hisself, "I love you." and it was dated, the day before she died.Ash began to cry again. "What does it say?" Brock asked. Ash passed it to Brock, Brock read it and passed it back. Ash then left the room. They all took a flight back to Cerulean City where her funeral was going to be held. Her sisters were waiting for them and the day of the funeral was very funeral was very gloomy, Everyone was there, Her sisters and parents, Proffeser Oak, Ash's mom and just everyone. Ash had ran by a store before the funeral a bought a dozen of roses to put on her grave. the service began and it was very beautiful. But it was sad because misty was dead. Once the service was over it began to rain and thunder. Brock went over to Ash and put his hand on Ash's shoulder and said "It's time to go." Ash said, " Give me a minute." Brock went over to Ash's mom while Ash was getting ready to leave. He walked over to her grave and said, "Why'd have to be you?, I can't believe that one of my friends have left and I'll never see her again. You were truly my best friends, no matter how many times we fought and I'll never give up my dreams." he put the locket on his neck and he finally kissed the roses and placed them in front of her grave. He finally said, "I love you too always and forever." and he walked to his mom and Brock.

Back home Ash opened Misty's diary and turned to last page and he read it to himself, "Dear Ash, I wrote this poem the night I was shot and it's for you,

Maybe it's true

Maybe it's true,

Maybe it's real,

Maybe it's something in me,

That makes it a deal.

Maybe life can't tell,

What I want to know,

Maybe I'm just hiding,

What i'm waiting to show.

But I close my eyes,

And wait to see,

What my future holds,

for me.

It doesn't look right,

The picture's incomplete,

Something's missing in my heart,

Something I need to meet.

That something is here,

There's something I have to do,

Something's missing in my heart,

That something is you.

All I have to say,

All I have to do,

Is hold you in my arms,

And tell you,

I love you.

By: Misty Waterflower

Ash I will always love you.

:)

Misty Waterflower

Ash began to cry and Brock came into the room. Ash asked him, "Do you believe in ghosts?" Brock said, "Yes Ash, as long as you love someone so much he or she will always be there for you, even though you can't see them they are still there." Brock left the room then. And Ash picked up a pen and wroth in the diary.

Dear Diary,..............................................................................................................................................

The End. did you like it? Please don't be mean, me last fic got bad reviews and it hurt my feelings, please be nice and tell me what I should do to make my new stories more better and whatever you think. I want to write more stories but I need your help! Please be nice.

:)

~Thanx~

Sabrina2000 


End file.
